Best friend's sister
by Lover1420
Summary: Everyone is celebrating Jacob's birthday. All Jacob wants is to be with friends, get wasted, and get laid. AH. One-shot!


A/N: Okay so I had a great weekend with the boyfriend **Cough** and I just felt like writing. I hope you guys like it or even love it. It is just a one-shot so no more than this. Sorry. But there is going to be a new story out this summer!

Don't own Twilight!

* * *

><p>Today was my twenty-first birthday and all I wanted was to hang out with my friends, get drunk, and get laid. That wasn't weird for a guy my age and here I was with all of my friends around me, drinking and having loads of fun. "Hey man happy birthday!" Jasper, my best friend, yelled over the music. I nodded and then looked to see that his sister who had also just turned twenty-one last week was there with a beer in her hand. "Hey Bells!" I said. Jasper walked away to some of the other guys leaving us there. "Hey Jake happy birthday." she said holding her beer out. We did a cheer and then each took a long swig. "So what did you get me for my birthday?" I asked smiling at her. She shook her head before saying, "Nothing because if you are anything like me all you want is to get wasted with your friends." she said coming to sit beside me. I laughed. She smiled at me before downing the rest of her beer. Luckily we're in a bar and she got another in less than five minutes.<p>

Beer after beer, talk after talk, Bella was getting a little more comfortable and I was grateful because she was really the only good looking girl here. I mean yeah there was Rosalie, Alice, and Leah but Leah and Alice are my sisters and well Rosalie is a bitch. "Bella you wanna go to my place?" I asked looking at her. We both looked around the bar and spotted Jasper with his tongue down Alice's thorough. Bella laughed a little before looking back to me. "I guess so." she said before getting up and taking my hand. We walked out and started walking.

My place was only down the road so we got there in what felt like no time. Once we got there I lead Bella into the living room before I went to grab two beers out of the case I bought this morning. I walked back to the living room and handed Bella hers. "Thanks." she said looking around. She stood and started walking around with her beer opened and looked at everything. "This place is really cool." she said looking back to find me watching her. "Thanks." I said smiling. She walked around some more before she found my DVD's. She looked through them before pulling one out. "Can we watch it please?" she asked with a little kid voice. I laughed before taking it and putting it in. We sat and she snuggled into my side as the movie started. I put my arm around her and looked at the television. We sat like that until we needed another beer, which of course I would go and grab. When I would return we would open them and then get back into the same position.

Once the movie was finally over I turned it off. Bella got up and could hardly walk. She went over to the stereo and turned it on loud. She came back over to me and pulled on my hand. I got up with my beer still in my hand and we started dancing. "I need another." she said once one song ended. I knew she was talking about another beer. I took her hand and led her into the kitchen. I helped her get on the counter before going to get another beer.

I handed it to her and she pulled me close to her, sitting her beer beside her. "Jake you have now idea how horny I am right now." she said pulling me as close as she could. "Bella _you_ have no idea how horny_ I _am." I said pushing my hips into her. She gasped and then giggled. " I think I might know how you feel." she said pushing me away and then getting down. She grabbed her beer and my hand before pulling me back into the living room. She turned around and started grinding against me to the beat of the music. We danced for a while longer. One of my hands stayed on her hips the other always held a beer. We would sway to the music and sing along together.

Once I got tired and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to walk to much longer I grabbed Bella and went to sit on the couch but she had other ideas. "Where's the bedroom?" she asked. I smiled and led her that way. By the time we reached the room she was all over me. We walked in the room and I closed the door before pushing Bella up against it. I kissed her hard which she returned just as hard. We started moving back and I turned us around so Bella's back was facing the bed. We walked to it and she fell on it pulling me with her. Our hands were everywhere and our mouths were pressed together. When we pulled away Bella was smiling. "Jake." she breathed out. I smiled back at her before kissing her again. I kissed down her neck and stopped on her clothed breast. I ran my hand over both of her breast while I looked at her face. I smiled seeing the look of pure lust on her face. My hands went to the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up. Bella's hands stopped mine. She flipped us over so she was on top. Her hands started pushing my shirt off of me. I helped her by sitting up slightly and throwing it off the bed. She reunited our lips and pushed me back down on the bed. I flipped us over and started working her shirt off. Once it was off and with mine on the floor I kissed down her flat stomach to the top of her jeans. I looked up and she nodded giving me the go ahead to take them off. They too joined our shirts in the now growing pile of clothes.

I kissed up her leg until I got to her drenched thong. I kissed the center of it before going up to kiss her. I rubbed my self against her and she moaned out. "Jake if you don't hurry up I'm never gonna be able to hold on." she said trying to undo my pants. I sat up and helped her get them off. I made quick work and undid her bra tossing it over my shoulder and going to kiss each perfect mound of flesh. Bella moaned loud and her hands went to my hair. I smiled knowing the effect I was having on her. "Jake enough I want you in me _now_!" she growled out frustrated with me. What was I going to do? Say no I want to go slow? I'm a drunk guy with a girl who wants me to fuck her. I quickly got rid of my boxer and her thong before grabbing a Trojan fire and ice out of my bed side table. I quickly put it on before thrusting into the beautiful girl laying under me.

Bella's head fell back and her eyes shut as I started thrusting in and out. With every thrust her moans got louder and I could tell she was close when all of her words were "Jake... fuck... oh god... Jake!" with my name being the last thing she said she and I both went over the edge. I slowed down to a stop before pulling out. I rolled off of her and pulled the condom off tied it and tossed it into the trashcan. I got up and picked Bella up placing her head on the pillow before climbing in bed and pulling the covers over our naked sweaty bodies. Bella snuggled close to me and we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a warm body pressed against me. I smiled knowing I had got laid but I couldn't remember who it was. I opened my eyes slowly before looking down, "Oh! Shit!" I said. Bella's eyes opened just as slow as mine and widened when they saw me. We both sat up and looked under the covers. "Shit!" Bella groaned. "Please don't tell Jasper." I said in a panic. She looked at me and laughed before wincing. "I wont. Do you have any aspirin?" she asked getting up. "Yeah. um.. I'll grab you a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts." I said reaching for my boxers. Once they were on I went to my drawer and grabbed the clothes for her and set them on the bed before grabbing another pair of basketball and walking into my bathroom. I put the shorts on and grabbed the aspirin.

I walked out and looked to find my room empty. I walked out into the hall and heard Bella in the kitchen. I walked in and set the bottle down before grabbing the orange juice. Bella grabbed two glasses and sat them on the table before going and grabbing two bowls and the cereal. She sat that on the table too. I watched her before grabbing the milk and held it up. "Which one?" I asked not knowing. "Milk would be better with cereal." she laughed before sitting down. I laughed and put the orange juice back and grabbing two spoons. I sat at the table setting the milk in the middle and handing Bella a spoon. She smiled before taking two pills out of the bottle and placing them in my hand. I nodded thankful and downed them. She did the same with hers before pouring her cereal.

"So do you think Jasper is going to kill me?" I asked her smiling a little. "Not if he doesn't know. Besides he wont just kill you. I mean yeah you slept with his little sister. But his little sister slept with his best friend." she said smiling._ Oh gosh what did I do?_


End file.
